Blythe Kincade
Blythe Kincade is a 19-year-old noblewoman from the Edgewater Bannorn, youngest sister of Arl Malone Kincade of Denerim, and is easily the troublemaker of her siblings. More inclined towards daggerplay than needlework, Blythe spent most of her time from the age of ten training with the pages in the bannorn, and is an accomplished dual-wielder with paired daggers. When not training, she was frequently playing pranks on people, usually accompanied by Andy (Andrew Banvard) and Erick, and occasionally Evie (Evelyn Kincade). Mischievous, impulsive, and headstrong, she frequently got herself into trouble, and is stubborn; for a long time she had great difficulty apologising for anything she did, and so frequently didn't. Her enjoyment of training, working hard and seeing results, kept her from turning completely into a spoiled brat. She has become a little softer lately, prompted both by her continuing relationship with Andy and her pregnancy. She's looking forward to being a mother, even if she is nervous about it, and is planning a long and happy life with her husband-to-be and however many children they end up raising together. Relationships Andy Banvard - Blythe loves Andy, more than anything in the world. Despite the rocks in their relationship that resulted in Andy heading for Highever and Blythe being sent to the Chantry, they have more than made it up by now and are planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Andy is her best friend as well as the man she loves, and around him Blythe is generally a gentler person. He's capable of making her say very mushy things but she'll thank him never to mention that to anybody! Evie Kincade - Blythe dotes on the sister closest to her in age, and admires her; she sees Evie as the smartest person in their family by far, with the added bonus of not being aloof with it. While the pair have been crabby with one another as sisters can be, Blythe will never brook a bad word being said about Evie. She can also be a little over-protective of Evie, despite being her junior - her first encounter with Iain was proof enough of that. Malone Kincade - The grudge that Blythe nursed against her older brother for sending her to the Chantry took some time to be eased. After seeing him following the plague, and hearing his assurances that he wasn't angry with her or Andy for the pregnancy, Blythe has eased up on him, although he is still very much an authority figure in her eyes - albeit one she can tease. She's proud of him for being appointed Arl of Denerim, and is hoping after her pregnancy to begin officially training as a knight for him, although will remain based in Edgewater to be close to Andy. Iain MacKinnon - Initially wary of the blonde knight and his intentions towards Evie, Blythe has developed a friendship and a bit of a fondness for Iain. As far as she's seen, he's a good man who takes good care of her sister, and she likes his cheeky streak. The pair of them are currently playing matchmakers for the pages Damien and Drew. Linette Botton - Blythe thinks Linette is the bitch queen of the universe, and is well aware that the other woman returns the sentiment. She feels a bit of guilt for calling her out during what was supposed to be a friendly dinner, but still believes that Linette is friends with Andy for the purpose of mocking him rather than actually liking him. Diago Lucio - Blythe is considerably better inclined towards the Antivan than she is his girlfriend; while she's not sure who he thinks is responsible for the mess, he was friendly towards her and lent her a book she and Andy have found very...useful. Nicolette O'Hara - Blythe's feelings towards the minstrel are mixed. On one hand, she can see that the woman and Andy are simply good friends, and knows there's no chance of anything happening. On the other, she's a bit jealous, as Nicolette has travelled extensively and maintains a very independant existence. Thus far Nicolette has been friendly to her, however, and Blythe is fine with having her attend the wedding at Andy's request. Kira Sutherlan - New to their circle of friends, the guardswoman has made a favourable impression on Blythe so far. She seems friendly and Blythe is looking forward to getting to know her a little better. Threads 'Stories of the Past' Dragon Hot Shots – Evelyn and Blythe get some archery tips from their father. 27 Dragon Gone Fishing – Andy, Blythe and Erick go fishing and talk about sea monsters. Kingsway, 31 Dragon Remember Me?– The day before Andy leaves for Denerim, he and Blythe attend a festival. 16th Kingsway- 3rd Wintermarch – Trapped Here With Only A Memory – Blythe is stuck in the Chantry and gradually comes to the realisation that she is pregnant. 'Wintermarch' With Arms Wide Open – Blythe arrives in Highever and asks Evelyn for a place to stay. Do You Remember Me? – Blythe and Andy reunite, with shouty consequences. The Letter – Blythe and Andy try to craft a letter to explain their plans to Malone. Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road? – Blythe, Andy and Evelyn try to make dinner for Iain. The Sleepover – Andy and Blythe go raiding the castle pantry naked. A Little Time To Think It Over – Blythe meets Rae at the cliffs and chats to her. Scar Tissue – Blythe tends to Andy after he is injured during a riot. 'Guardian' Head On My Pillow – Andy invites Blythe to move into his castle quarters. Thank The Maker – Blythe sees Malone for the first time since Edgewater. Back To Front – Blythe and Andy try to explain their plans for the future to Malone. Recipe for Disaster – Andy invites Linette to dinner. There is a fallout. She’s My Girl – Blythe is introduced to Nicolette by Andy, and drops Evie in trouble. Everybody’s Talkin’ At Me – Blythe spars with Iain and plays a game with Damien and Drew. Lions and Tigers and Antivans Oh My! – Blythe gets chatting to Diago en route to Amaranthine. Who Watches The Watchwomen? – Blythe and Linette get absolutely nowhere in patching up their differences. Date Night – Blythe and Andy have their first real date! And are kidnapped by slavers. Staying In – Blythe meets Aerion. 'Drakonis ' For She’s A Jolly Good Sister – Blythe goes to wish Evie a happy birthday. All Before Me Is Shadow – Blythe is introduced to Kira. The Proposal – Andy pops the question. 'Cloudreach' Fish ‘n’ Chips - Blythe goes to dinner with Evie, Andy, Iain and Kira. So You Know Your Way Around A Hoe – Blythe meets Devlin and directs him to Evie for help. Token For My Knight – Blythe gives Andy a present. Househunters – Blythe and Andy go househunting. Many Happy Returns – Blythe’s birthday. Lean On Me – Blythe has some trouble dealing with the difficulties of pregnancy. Category:Characters Category:Nobility